The Awakening
by tiny teeth
Summary: Kurama is envolved in a ancient ritual
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Own the show nope, own the characters, don't think so, own the fan fiction YES  
  
TITLE- The Awakening  
  
RATING- PG ( maybe R in later chapters depending on my mood, none the less this is a death flick some one dies no worry it is not one of my two favorite demons by the way this is a YAOI)  
  
SUMMARY- Kurama takes part in a anceint Youko ritual with a pack of other Youkos in the Makai forest and Hiei watches and likes what he see a lot. Kurama x Hiei  
  
Kuso, what happenend to me? Where am I? Alright, calm down, think what can I remember. Think think think....moon...think think think....howling....think running no chasing. God, my brain hurts why can't I remember I just keep getting bits and peiece. Blood. Blood I can smell. I can taste blood. There no avoiding it I got to open my eyes I slowly open them and see....terra firma. OK, at least I'm not in some torture chamber. That in it self is a relief I can't rember how many time I woke up in some crazied demon dugeon, yes I can I just rather not. Back to the situation at hand. Now, the ground is dry no rain has fallen here in a couple of days but for some odd reason my face feels wet and oddly sticky. I turn my gaze to the arm was resting on a immedatly realize why I was smelling and tasting blood. My arms hands and most likly my face was covered in it and the urge to scream in panic almost wasn't controled but it was because I am a Youko. I slowly raise to my feet look down then looked around. This is just great. I am in the middle of the forest completely naked, dirty and wait theres more covered in blood. I know exactly where I am and if I am not mistakened, which I never am, I am quite close to a gate way to the Makai. Fine I know where I am but now for the how I got here and why I am here. Hiei, I wonder if he is alright. I do remember him calling me but his voice seemed so far away last night.   
  
My headache has already subsided and I feel surprisingly good despite my apperance infact I fell almost high. I ran home at full speed thank God it is very early in the morning and the only things I give a show to are the birds and one older women sitting in the park who was now in the park smiling as I passesd by. I finally made it to the house just in time day break was quicly approaching. He is still here.  
  
Now how to get in the house front door was out kassan would be down stairs drinking her morning tea. The thought of just walking in the front door kissing my kassan on the cheeck engage in a little morning converation then simply take my leave upstairs. Sure, I decide to climb Hiei's tree and climb into my window. Mental note to self; tree climbing in the nude is to say the less very cumbersome. I stand in my room and sigh a breathe of relief as I shuffle my way to the bed with my head down. I look up. On my bed back against the wall legs and arms crossed was a little fire demon with the wildest eyes and the evilest smile I have ever seen.   
  
He gets on all four on the floor and crawls over to stops right infront of me. He rocks back on his heels, strecthes his hands up and places them on my hips. Places his toungue an inch above my knee and slowly licks me up my thigh continuing across my stomach, tasting the mixture of blood and dirt is painted onto my body, then chest. He rolls his tongue over and around my nipple. Then he grabs my hair pulls down so he can continue his wet moist tongue assult on my neck and then my mouth. He flicks his tongue over my bottom lip nips it slightly then slides it deep inside our tongues dance after almost a minute he breaks the kiss. I look down at him and wonder why, as I was about to put my thoughts into words so I look at him. He doesn't see me because his eyes were rolled back, his breathing very fast and had the same evil grin plastered on his face. I shook him gentle and call his name as I place him on the bed. He came to still breathing heavy and still with the smile. "what happened?"   
  
He just smiles and sits up and whisper, "Last night my dear fox you wer engaged in the ritual Youko Blood Dance. A beautiful, entoxicating, hypnotic but very deadly dance." 


	2. The night of the Blood Moon

DISCLAIMER- I tried to buy the right to YU YU Hakusho but failed so I still don't own them.  
  
RATING- R (nothing bad happens but you know it did.)  
  
TITLE- The Awakening  
  
SUMMARY- Red moon rising. Still Hiei and Kurama.  
  
The Blood Dance, I shook my head tring to remember exactly what it was and what takes place. Hiei sees the confusion on my face and leans in very near to my ear his lips and whispers tickle but the words bring a flood of forgotten memories. "The Youkos call it the 'Awakening'". I look at him in complete understanding. Still inches from my ears he licks it then whisper again, "You know she is dead."  
  
"Yes I know." I state calmly. I really didn't but with all the blood covering me the chances of her being alive were mighty low. But how did he know? He seems to read my thoughts and answers, "I followed you," then he adds "I followed all of you."  
  
"All of us, wait a minute what do mean all?"  
  
He simply sits up takes a deep breath and starts to recall the events he saw taken place on that fateful night.  
  
One moment you were in bed with your leg locked over my lower half as usual. You got out of bed which of course woke me up. You were standing next bed eyes closed, head cocked slightly to the left and your arms just dangled by your sides. I was about to give you a piece of my mind or at least a death glare but, then it started your hair turned silver and where Shuiichi once stood Youko Karama now towered. You floated over to the window sat on the sill and started to swayed back in forth, as if music was playing and only you could hear it, your eyes were still closed. You reached behind you and with on quick swish opened previously cracked window wide. The chilled night air came rushing in along with music of the foxes. I could hear them they all were howling it was almost hypnotic you soon join the chorus. I reached out to touch you. Before my hand could caress your shoulder, your eyes opened slightly and you just stared at me almost though me you face dripped with a dark desire. A mixture of animalistic lust and death danced in your eyes you were breathing deeply though clencthed teeth fang gleeming in the moon light. I stepped closer to you to ask you what hell was wrong with you but you grabbed me and kissed me, not to gentle lots of tongue and more teeth than normal. You broke the kiss abruptly as you started it. I blinked in shock. You place your middle finger on my bottom lip and wiped away the trickle of blood then slowly licked your finger.   
  
"Oh." I pipe. I was still lying on the bed still naked and still covered in filth completly enraptured with Hiei's story. But it was not only the story that keeps me from running to the shower, it was like I almost enjoy the feeling of blood and dirt slowly drying on my skin. Making my skin taught every time I move I feel tiny sensation run though my nerves. "Really, I was in some trance?" All of a sudden, the stories of my pastlife hit me fast and hard like a tsunami. The 'Awakening' is the most violent dance ever to come out the Makai it was almost banned but because it is a Youko Dance it wasn't, Youkos can be very persuasive. Every 150 years a soul is marked, male or female didn't matter, to be offered. On a full blood moon [1], the hunt begins. The chosen one actually knew who they were and they started the whole ritual by elevating their ki they gave off a special scent. Every mature youko within smelling distance is effected and the howling begins and the hunt is on.   
  
"How many?" I ask  
  
"From what I saw 10."  
  
"My Gods no wonder all that was left was a pile of fragmented bone dripping with blood and undevoured flesh."  
  
"Do you remember all that happenend or shall I continue..."  
  
I had remember the events but I can never pass up the chance to hear Hiei talk so I shut my mouth and nod. He look me up and down grabs my hand and yanks me up and pulls me into the bathroom. "Wash up frist," he says, "then we will finish you story". He fills the tub with water.   
  
"Teme." I yelped, "This water is cold."  
  
"Baka kitsune how else would you get blood off."  
  
"Well, then next time please warn me or something." I say though chattering teeth. After the umpteenith bucket of water is dumped on my head I am finally clean. Coughing gagging and looking to much like a drowned rat then I would perfer but clean. Hiei scoops me out of the tub and tosses me on the bed, and I do mean toss there was a bit of hang time there. Show off I thought to myself, but when I finally landed on the bed I just chuckle. "Storytime, storytime", I chant while bouncing on the bed.  
  
"Baka kistune. No baka." Then he raises his hand and smack. I yip as I rub a sore and wet and now redding spot on my backside. He looks straight ahead and calmly retortes, "Now are you going to be a good little fox and listen."  
  
[1] I don't know if it is called a blood moon but it is when the moon real low, is a red oranage color and full. It looks a bit freaky.   
  
More to come... 


	3. The night of the Blood dance

DISCLAIMER- OH Magic 8 Ball do I own YuYu Hakusho. *shake liquid filled globe and wait* Definatly not. Throw stupid ball and plan my takeover.  
  
RATING- R   
  
TITLE- The Awakening  
  
SUMMARY- Dance Youkos dance. Kurama x ?,?,?.  
  
"Shall I continue?" I nod and he trys to continue.   
  
"I was kissing you. You enjoyed it we made wild love all night long..." I say with a smile.  
  
"Hn. Than how did you end up the woods?"  
  
"I just said it was wild." I retort and crawl closer to him.  
  
"Baka" Hiei says shaking his head. Then he continues with the story this time I sit quitely.  
  
You had just finished kissing me and tasting my blood. A second later I found my self on the floor you were all over me licking, rubbing and bitting. You got right in my face smiled at me then I heard a low growl rumbling in you throat. You looked towards the window, then back at me, then towards the window again. It seemed as if you wanted to stay and have you way with me but the calling was so strong. It was too strong. You crawled off of me and jump of of the window. I admit I was releived you chose the window. I followed your suit, after I throw my pants on an grabbed my katan. You had already transformed in to your full fox form and was running full speed though the woods and though the gate in to Makai. I followed cautiously behind you katan ready for the strike.   
  
That is when I saw her. She was dressed in a thin white tunic with gold tread woven into the fabric a embroried shash wrapped around her waist, and flowers were entwinded in her hair. She was surronding by Youko including yourself who wanted to come close to her touch her but they only whined and howled as if waiting for the right moment or sign. She walked up a dark haired Youko pulled his face down to meet hers roughly turned his head to expose his neck and bit it drawning a fair amount of blood. She let the blood run down her chin before she wiped it a way with her forearm. His wound slowly stop bleeding but he fell to the ground, not dead just asleep. She continued around the circle until all the the Youko were on the ground with small puture wounds in thier necks. She looked up at the tree I had been watching her from our eyes met and I saw a single tear drop. She kneeled down and said, "May my body give you strength and may my essences give you power. I am the chosen. I will the hunt to begin." Then she smiled gave a small barely audible laugh and ran with god speed into the woods.   
  
After she left I jumped out of the tree to check on you. You seemed normal just your, along with the other 9 sleeping demon beauties, ki was sky rocketing. Almost a hour later you all begin to awaken and inwith one minute all were awake and pacing then, as if someone fired a sotgun you all were off. Some remained in the youko form while other transformed into thier kitsune immediately. I followed close enough to see but far enough not to mistakened as the object of your hunt. I saw her and so did the pack she ran full speed into a wide clearing aglow with moonlight. By the time you reached her everyone had converted into their fox form. The frist kitsune was on her, the claws of his right paw snagged her garment making her loss a step while the claws of left sliced four perfectly paraell cuts across her unscared golden thigh. Before she could scream three more were on her she lets out one single scream with in seconds the whole pack was apon her. All ravished her total being, then complete silence.   
  
The silence is replaced by a high picthed howling as you rolled around in the blood stained grass covering your bodies with the entoxicating blood. Slowly you started to tranform back into youko form you crawled around on the ground over each other looking for something needing more, then a single tongue darted out tasting the blood coated skin of another. Soon everyone was tasting the blood on someone eles or thier own skin. The blood it self seemed to have a interesting effect on you. Everyone rose to thier feet and started to dance to sound of the winds, the tree seemed to bend slightly to change the sound until it almost sounded like music. The wind blew harder the music became louder. The wind blew faster the music became faster the dance became faster and bodies bumped into one another the urge to touch and be touch apparently became overwhelming because soon I saw hands wandering all over. The slight amount of clothing the youkos are famous for wearing was quiclky disappearing the longer the danced lasted. Hands roamed, tails swished, ears twitched, tongues played, fingers probed, fangs nipped, and claws gripped until I could no longer tell where a single body began or ended. The wind slowly died down until all I heard was heavy panting, all were sprawled on the ground with limbs over lapped and completely spent. Some were barely alive so as a group you shared your spirit energy. A fog surrouned the pack and when it settled all were in kitsune form asleep. I left to return to your house and waited for your return.  
  
Almost done you could stop here if you want too, but I have a bit more 


	4. Youko vs Shuiichi

DISCLAIMER- Nothings changed, still don't own 'em  
  
TITLE- The Awakening  
  
SUMMARY- Shuiichi is forced to deal with his youko side.  
  
RATING- R (very strong language graphic)  
  
"So does the story ring a bell?"  
  
"Yes" I said. Not wanting to tell him I had remebered the whole thing before he finished the frist sentence. I flip over to face him. Nose to nose I ask " Why did you look at me like you wanted to devour me whole when I finally arrived home?"  
  
He slipped his tongue out and caught the tip of my nose then takes a labored breathe and says," I wanted to, and it took all of my strenth not ....."  
  
"Not to what " I ask already know but enjoy him saying it.  
  
"Lets just say if I had done what I wanted to do you, you would have needed Yukina to revive you as well as some ice"  
  
"OH"   
  
"To answer you question why I wanted to. Last night you killed someone out of pure pleasure both mental and physical, and by the looks of that dance, sexual as well. Before you even got home I could smell you, then once I saw you it was more than could stand I had to taste you." he closes his eyes to reminisce, then slowly opens them again to continue. "As soon as the tip of my tongue touched your blood, sweat, and dirt covered skin the sensation was overwhelming. I could feel every emotion every senation you felt during the ritual."   
  
My high was suddeningly gone and the reality of it all set in, his words set in, the truth set. I killed someone. I went out hunted a being down and killed her. I am a murderer. My other self quickly answer me "Simple minded stupid human, stop acting all mighty and self rightous. You possesesd a human's body tossing aside the orginal soul for you own gain and now, you are going to have a mental fit over some thing that has happen for thousand apon thousand of years and will continue until our God wishes it to stop. I am nothing more than a cold blooded killer. It took you this long to figure that one out, the other half retorts. Sixteen years in this feeble body and all of a sudden you go and get all fucked up in the head about something like this. Youko Kurama was right but it didn't put my human side at ease. I know am I am right he chimed in my head. I also know that it wasn't the matter of simply killing her that upsets you. No Shuiichi, you are upset because you enjoyed it. Fuck you. Temper temper. Go to hell I scream, you know nothing about me. What? I don't know you. Hello. Dumbass where is this fucking conversation taking place? In your head, in our fucking head. Look you can lie to that human you call mother, your friends, and even your lover but don't I mean don't even try to do it to me because it won't work because you will only be lying to yourself.  
  
"Shall I leave you two alone?" Hiei says  
  
I look to him and try to smile. He grabs my chin and shakes his head and softly says "What's done. Is done." then kisses me tenderly. I nod my head then curl up next to him trying to get as close as I can to him. He lets me because he know I need it then he combs my hair with his fingers.  
  
"Thank goodness this only happens every 150 years or so" I say with a sigh. I look over to Hiei he has a strange look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kurama"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"I was wondering"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"I was wondering if you could show me that dance frist hand?"  
  
"Hentai" I say trying my best to act innocent. "Later, now I must rest plus the dance is alot more interesting in the moon light."  
  
"Go ahead and sleep, but if you wake up to find yourself in a intresting position don't blame me." he say with a half smile and closes his eyes. I think to myself maybe I should put some close on but quickly change my mind because I am oh so comfortable. I close my eyes and think thank god you fire demons and weekends. 


	5. Conclusion: Shuiichi awakening

DISCLAIMER- Rose are red, violets are blue, no I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
TITLE- The awakening  
  
RATING- R (This chapter is G)  
  
SUMMARY- the awakening  
  
Rest, I needed rest. I fell asleep with Hiei and when I woke up he was gone. My room is quiet my mind is quiet. I slide my legs over the side of the bed figuring it around noon time I really should get dressed. I walk over to my dresser and my own refection catchs my eye. I stop to study the creature looking back at me. No matter how hard I look Youko Kurama is never reflected back. I only see red hair and green eyes and sometimes I forget who I really am. I pull some clothes out of my dresser and slowly put them on and reflect on the last night. I hunted, I captured, I killed, I feasted, I danced, and I loved it. I walk back to the mirror, a smile crept on my face. Last night I was Youko. I was me.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
